


A Tale of Austens and Swans

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Gilmore Girls, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, CS Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, csss 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma stumbles into Jolly Roger Bookshelf one day, she never imagined that her life would be swept away by a fellow small towner and an elusive Secret Santa gift for killiansdevotedheart . CS Bookstore Au with a Gilmore Girl twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Austens and Swans

It had been raining, practically a downpour, when Emma discovered the shop for the first time. She had been in Boston for about six months and was still in the process of exploring for hidden gems when the sign just seemed to call out to her. **_Jolly Roger Bookshelf_** _: Where dreams never age and fly off the page_ , clearly a regular genius thought up the slogan. But Emma had been craving a good hole in the wall bookstore; they always seemed to have the best character and obscure amount of books. Shaking the rain drops from her blue umbrella, Emma entered the bookshop, looking at the shelves with wonder.

“Hi, welcome to the Jolly Roger, can I help you find something?” a soft, feminine voice called to her from behind one of the shelves. As Emma rounded it, she was met with a tall, skinny brown haired beauty with bright blue eyes smiling at her.

“Oh hi, I’m just looking around. This shop looks pretty cool though.” Emma spoke, giving the brunette a small smile.

“Thank you; well I’m Rory Gilmore, one of the co-owners of the Jolly. If you have any questions, or want a recommendation let me know.”

Emma smiled and began browsing, the radio in the background serving as a way to stop the silence from building. The shelves were arranged with an almost chaotic order. The genres were separated out and the authors were in order but they just seemed to give off the feel of being in waves almost. Perhaps it was the way that it looked as if none of the books were in order, or that all of them were of varying height, thickness, color, and hardness. Emma decided to look at the mysteries, knowing she could never go wrong with a good Agatha Christie. It was then that she found it. A hard first edition copy of The Mysterious Affair of Styles from the 1920 original printing of October 1920 John Lane. Emma was ecstatic to have found such a rare piece.

Grabbing her treasure, Emma made her way to where the register was near a large window at the front of the store. The window was full of knick knacks and piles of books. Rory looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

“Find something?” she asked with a bright smile, taking the book from Emma.

“Yeah, you guys have such a great selection. I was so surprised to see this, I love Agatha Christie and to find an original copy from so long ago is such a treat.” Emma replied as she returned Rory’s smile.

“I know, sometimes I wonder if Killian is an actual pirate, always bringing in the rarest finds for our little shop. Agatha is one of my favorites too.”

“Killian?”

“Oh he’s my business partner. It was actually his idea to open up the shop as well as the name. He’s had a thing for Captain Hook and Peter Pan ever since I met him.”

“Captain Hook? With waxed moustaches and perms and that giant red coat?” Emma scoffed.

“Nah, he tells me he likes the book version of Captain Hook. The real version as he puts it. I liked Barrie’s book but I’d rather read an Agatha Christie or Jane Austen any day.” Rory said smiling.

“Same here. What’s your favorite Austen novel?”

“Oh either Emma or Pride and Prejudice.”

“Yeah Pride and Prejudice is just one of those all time, all around classics. I have a love hate relationship with Emma because in high school, there was always the joke of Emma reading Emma, that or my parents named me after the book. Have you read Mansfield Park?”

“Actually no, I haven’t. So your name is Emma?”

“Yeah, Emma Swan. Nice to meet you. And I highly recommend reading it, probably one of my favorite of Austen’s.” Emma said smiling and offering her hand to the brunette behind the counter. They shook hands and Emma picked up her purchase, tucking it under her arm.

“I’ll definitely give it a try soon. And I just finished the book Outlander; I’d recommend it to anyone. If you need something else to read that is.” Rory smiled.

“I’ll definitely put it on m list thank you. It was lovely to meet you.”

“You too, please come again. Maybe you’ll even meet Killian.”

Emma smiled, nodded and headed out the door and back into the rain, a new book and new friend as added bonuses to her day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She didn’t return right away but Emma did almost immediately put a hold in at the library for Outlander as well as a new Brandon Sanderson she had heard was good. But a few weeks after her first visit, Emma once again found herself entering the small bookshop. This time a blonde man was at the counter typing away at something on a laptop.

“Rory! Customer!” he shouted, having looked up and given Emma a quick half smile before returning to his typing.

Emma then began searching through the bookshelves as she heard soft footsteps of the brunette owner approach. In the mood for a science fiction or fantasy novel, Emma kept herself in one section, around the Sanderson’s and Gaiman's and Cards.

“Logan, be nice. You know you could always offer to help a customer instead of shouting for me.” Rory scolded the blonde man Emma deduced was Logan, before turning to look for where the elusive customer was that Logan had called it for. Rory must have spotted Emma because soon the brunette had joined the blonde in the aisle.

“Hey, welcome back. Sorry about him. That’s Logan, my fiancé. He said he wanted to help me in the shop today, but instead he decided that sitting at the counter and playing who knows what his version of helping was. So how have you been?” Rory smiled, rolling her eyes at Logan’s antics.

  
“I heard that ace.” The blonde male huffed.

Emma laughed shortly, “I’ve been fine. Super busy with work. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Just running the shop day to day, Killian’s been out of town for I don’t even know what. So it’s just me and Logan. What is it you do?” Rory replied smiling.

“I’m a bail bondswoman turned Private Detective.”

“Oh that’s so cool. So looking for anything in particular?”

Emma shook her head, “No not really. Checked out a few books at the library a couple weeks ago when I picked up outlander, so I’ve really been in a Fantasy and sci-fi kick. Just the world being imbibed with magic. Brandon Sanderson is definitely a good one.”

“Oh I’ll have to give him a try. And if you’re looking for something with magic, how about this one.” Rory spoke as she browsed the shelf and then grabbed one with a sure grip. “The Girl Who Chased the moon by Sarah Addison Allen. It’s a bit more whimsical and fun but also really well written.  Allen’s specialty is called Magical Realism. Where she takes little hints of alluded magic and imbeds them into our world. It’s really quite amazing how she does it. Heck I think even Killian has read some of her books.”

“Well then, far be it from me to not read something the elusive pirate co-owner of the bookshop reads.”

  
Rory laughed and walked Emma toward the counter where Rory gave a soft kiss to Logan’s cheek before hip bumping him out of the way so she could check Emma out. The blonde man just smiled and scooted the stool he was perched on and his laptop over a few inches. Emma watched the exchange with a smile, hoping to one day have something like that. That ability to converse silently and just have fun in day to day activities.

“So how did you two meet?” Emma asked as she got her wallet out to pay for the recommended book.

“We met in college; it’s kind of a long story. But the gist is that we met through some paper activities at the Yale daily News my sophomore year. We dated off and on thru out my college career and upon graduation we had a few spats due to some work related things but Killian actually helped us stay together.”

“You mean continuously reminding me that to lose you was to lose the greatest thing in my life and that I’d be the biggest moron of our group to do so, including over Finn.” Logan chimed in, looking up from his laptop. “Hi, Logan Huntzberger. Nice to meet you, it seems that you and Rory here are becoming friends so I thought I’d introduce myself.”

Emma smiled and shook his hand, “Emma Swan. Huntzberger? Where do I know that name from?”

“My father and family are the Huntzbergers that own and run newspaper companies in many places in the country. I actually run a small newspaper here in Boston.”

“Wow, impressive. So then how did you guys stay together?” Emma asked, looking back at Rory.

“Well after a few months after this campaign newspaper trail gig I had, Killian called me up and asked if maybe I’d like to open up a bookshop with him. Both Logan and I were able to locate anywhere because of work privileges and Killian was in the Boston area. We packed up, moved out here and two years later here we are. Logan actually proposed about a year ago, when it seemed that this little shop was going to make it.” Rory explained as she finished up the purchase, wrapping the book once more in a brown paper bag with the book shop logo on it.

“That’s amazing, congratulations. When’s the wedding?” Emma asked, slipping the purchase under her arm.

“We are still planning it actually. Haven’t picked a date yet.”

“Well I’m sure it will be beautiful. See you guys later, it was nice meeting you Logan.” Emma said smiling as she departed, waving to the smiling couple behind the counter.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It soon become a routine of Emma’s to visit the Jolly Roger ever few weeks or so and peruse the selection. Every time Rory was the one working and they quickly become close friends. They would exchange book recommendations and talk about the ones they’ve read in the past few weeks between visits. Rory had recommended The Five People You Meet in Heaven, for Emma and David, her adopted brother to read, after David’s mother passed away, as well as The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society for a fun, historical read. In exchange, Emma recommended Warbreaker and Anne of Green Gables, though odds were Rory had already read the latter.

 

By the third visit, Rory would let Emma in the backroom where they would prop the door open, make some coffee or hot chocolate and just sit and talk. The door propped strictly so Rory could hear if someone entered the shop and needed help. Emma and Rory would talk about all sorts of things. Rory would share about her childhood in Stars Hollow, a small town in Connecticut, with her mom to which Emma explained her back story of being abandoned on a side of a road at 3 days old but then when she was 5 being taken in by Ruth Nolan and her son David of Storybrooke, a small town in Maine, first as a foster child but then for her 7th birthday, Ruth adopted her. They bonded over the ways of a small town and their peculiar child hoods of nontraditional upbringings.

Rory told Emma all about Jess and Dean and the different Logan fiascos during college, and in return Emma eventually confided in Rory about Neal , whom she had met her first week of college and had a whirlwind romance only to be left without notice and with a broken heart and extra walls. That day had been a particularly emotional one for both girls, ending with an extra long hug and Rory waving the price of the book Emma decided to buy.

Emma had even gotten to meet Rory’s other two best friends, Paris McMaster and Lane Van Gerbig, when they were in visiting with their husbands. Paris was probably one of the most intense people Emma had ever met, but she could tell that she had a huge heart and soft spot for Rory. Lane on the other hand reminded Emma of her own childhood friends, Elsa and Mary-Margaret from Storybrooke.

Rory also talked about Killian. By the time four months had gone by and Emma had still yet to meet the elusive other owner of the shop, Rory had already told Emma about how they met and other fun stories. She told him about how at the Life and Death Brigade event that Logan had roped her into attending for her article she met not only Finn and Colin but the Jones brothers. Apparently when Logan had been getting permission for the brunette to come, Killian was one of the first to vouch for her to come. He had sought her out and given her lots of information on the group. They remained friends after that and the rest was, as she said, history.

So when one day Emma walked into the shop and looked toward the counter, she was surprised to see someone she didn’t recognize. A man in his mid twenties with dark, unruly raven hair was bent over the cash register, his hand occasionally running through his already messy hair causing it to stick up in different places any more. She assumed this was probably Killian as Emma had already met all of Rory’s crew and none of them had raven hair quite like that.

Deciding to pick up the books she needed, Emma made her way to the various genre sections as she read different summaries as well as a recommendation list text from Rory she had received a few days before. Christmas was a few weeks away and Emma had asked Rory for some recommendations for her different friends and their personalities. A Jane Austen for Mary Margaret as well as a book of fairy tales for her to use in class. The entire Sisterhood of traveling pants series for Elsa, and a couple John Green books for David.

“Can I help you lass?” a slightly English accented voice called over to her as she was looking to find the second John Green book for David. Emma looked over to the end of the aisle and was greeted with the frontal view of the raven haired man. The first thing that stood out to Emma was his startling, bright blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean that graced the shores of Storybrooke.

  
“Oh, no. I’m quite set. I was looking for Rory though, is she not working today?” Emma replied, shaking her head and gesturing to the growing pile of books by her feet.

 

“Ah alas, Rory has the next few weeks off. Her and her fiancé are visiting family at Martha’s Vineyard.”

 

Emma then remembered Rory telling her just that last week, “Oh yes, I remember her telling me that now. Must have slipped my mind.”

“Not a problem love. Name’s Killian Jones. I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with me for the next few weeks if you come.”

“Emma, I’ve actually heard about you. The infamous captain of the Jolly Roger.”

Killian smirked at Emma’s comment, “Oh have you. And what may I ask have you heard.”

Shrugging Emma responded coolly, “Oh not much, just different stories from Rory’s time at college and that you are the acquirer of the various oddball books in the shop. And that you like Captain Hook in Peter Pan.”

“Aye that sounds about right. So how do you know Rory?”

“I met her when I stumbled into here one day. We talked about books and she told me that she was one of two owners. I had asked her for some recommendations for some books for friends.”

“Oh is there any way I can help? I know quite the variety as well.”

Emma shook her head, “Thanks but no thanks. I’ve got a couple for each of them and all I need is to purchase and wrap them.”

With a wave of his arm towards the register area, Killian bowed slightly, “Well then by all means, after you love.”

Emma headed to the counter where Killian eyed the cash register and began ringing the books up and putting them in the now familiar brown paper bags. “So can I get a last name or has the lack of Rory’s presence made you decide to ne’er return.”

A short laugh and payment later, Emma began making her way to the door before pausing and turning, “It’s Swan. Emma Swan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Emma Swan. Please come again.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma shortly found herself once again at the Bookshelf not even a week later. Her excuse was that she had a free afternoon and an escape to a bookstore sounded perfect. So upon her entry, Emma bee-lined her way to the fantasy section where she had quickly and early on discovered a little nook that she could curl up and read in. Emma perused for a book to read, settling for a classic Sanderson before settling into the little corner nook and beginning to read.

Getting lost in the book, Emma didn’t know if it was twenty minutes or two hours later when a voice interrupted her reading. “Back again Swan?” Looking up, Emma spotted Killian Jones leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed. Emma only nodded and shrugged before attempting to go back to her book, but Killian spoke again. “May I ask as to why you’re back to the Roger, lass?”

“Do you always question when you have customers return? Because that seems kind of rude.” Emma retorted from her seat.

“Apologies lass, but my question still stands.”

“Just felt like visiting a book store. Is that a crime now? Maybe I’ll just wait til Rory is back and visit when she is here. She doesn’t question why I return.” Emma then began to pack up and make her way out of the shop, almost annoyed that he was questioning why she was here. But before she could get too far, Killian had grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

“My sincerest apologies Emma. I didn’t mean to come off as rude, it was bad form. Perhaps I can make it up to you with a drink. I have quite a variety in the back room.”

Emma only nodded and followed Killian to the back room she had already been to many times. Sitting in the large, red, comfy chair she always sat in when visiting Rory, Emma watched as Killian began tinkering away to make something.

“What would you like to drink, Swan? I have cocoa, coffee, tea, water?”

“Cocoa sounds just fine. Perhaps with some cinnamon on top.” Emma replied. And away Killian went in a flurry, heating the milk and stirring the chocolate mixes and then topping them both off with a dash of cinnamon and a candy cane each. Handing Emma hers, Killian relaxed into the similar blue chair next to Emma’s.

“So lass, tell me a bit about yourself? What constantly brings you to the Jolly?” Killian asked a few minutes of silence.

“There’s not much to tell really. I’ve been in Boston a little under a year, having moved here from a little town in Maine. I’m one of the best Detectives of the agency here and I like coming to this store because the atmosphere is comforting and reminds me a bit of home. Plus Rory has become a good friend in the past 4 months.”

 

“Detective, that’s impressive. So you’re telling me that you’ve been coming to the Jolly Roger for four months now and I’ve just now made your lovely acquaintance.”

Emma smiled softly, a light blush beginning to creep its way onto her cheeks, looking down into her drink. “I’m not that special. Besides you’re the ones who run this great bookstore. Rory always speaks so highly of you. Heck she says you’re the reason she and Logan are even together.”

Killian chuckled nervously, his free hand going up and scratching behind his ear, “Aye. She would say that. I’ve known Logan for quite some time. We both joined the Life and Death Brigade when we were freshmen because of our connections and family members. We also had a few freshman courses together so we clicked. He partied more but I could always depend on him. By our junior year, Logan seemed to have an always open, rotating door for his bed and an always open bottle of alcohol. Then he met Rory and I just saw how it changed him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Rory decided to investigate the Life and Death Brigade and we got her into one of our big shindigs, as long as she kept us anonymous.

“Time went on and Rory and Logan continued to grow closer. I saw him bring her out of her shell and learn to have fun every once in an awhile. And I saw her bring the adult out in him. Logan began to actually care about feelings when she was around. He never was a commitment person before her and then one day, Rory wanted to end their casual relationship and Logan just couldn’t lose her. They became very serious, very quickly and I watched it all. They even made it past a year apart when Logan graduated and had to work for his dad in London. Heck Rory stood by him when he went through some failed business ventures.

So when it came time for her to graduate, I knew he would propose. Unfortunately, Rory being the independent spirit she is, she turned him down. Logan wanted to just do a clean break. I was afraid at that moment. If Logan was to lose Rory for good, I feared he would backslide back into being loose cannon. So I reminded him that Rory was the best damn thing that ever happened to him and that eventually one day they would be married. I reminded him that Rory needed time to grow and explore like he got to after he graduated. Logan agreed and that’s that. I wouldn’t say it’s because of me; Logan could have easily ignored me and left Rory like he thought he wanted to. But I knew one day he would have regretted it, decisions made in the emotional moment most often are.”

Emma sat and listened in awe, watching as the raven haired man told the story of his friends. It was clear that he refused to take credit and that he only helped because he wanted what was best for his friends. She was awestruck by this man sitting in front of her. It was evident that he had a big heart for his friends and family.

“Killian that’s amazing. Of course she would want to credit you. You saved their relationship.” She spoke, her awe apparent in her words.

Killian blushed and looked at his lap sheepishly. “Aye, I guess.” He then stood and took both his and Emma’s empty mugs to the sink and left them soaking.

Taking that as her cue that their shared moment was over, Emma stood and collected her bag from the ground and began making her way towards the front. Killian followed close behind.

“Come again, Swan. It was lovely talking with you.” He spoke as Emma approached the door. She turned and smiled, giving him a soft nod.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon, it became her routine to return to the Jolly Roger Bookshelf even more often. She seemed to thrive in the small bookstore and the company wasn’t terrible either. On her fourth visit, not even three weeks after their first meeting, Killian told Emma about Liam and their parents. How his mother had died when he was quite young of cancer. How his father raised them by sending them to fancy boarding schools before then all but demanding first Liam and then 3 years later, Killian, to apply and attend Yale where both his parents had attended. Their name, stature and alumni status guaranteeing them spots. It was then decided that they would both be a part of the brigade to continue that tradition as well, as his father and then Liam was a part of it before Killian joined.

Emma told him about her odd family history and how heartbroken both she and David had been upon Ruth’s death a few weeks ago. She talked about her best friend Elsa and how they connected back in elementary school. They had met in Madame Mill’s class, the teacher thought she was queen and demanded that these 8 year olds call her Madame instead of just missus like any normal teacher. Emma and Elsa had bonded over the pranks they pulled on Mrs. Mills as well as their alike upbringings. Elsa’s parents having passed away a few years before and she and her younger sister Anna had been brought to live in the states with their Aunt Ingrid.

On Christmas Eve Killian had closed the shop up early, only allowing Emma to use the back room to read in and wrap her last minutes gifts for a few hours before she needed to leave for Storybrooke, her plans to spend the next few days with her family. By then they had already grown quite close, even though having only known each other for a few weeks.

Knocking on the propped open door with a knuckle, Killian entered to find Emma engrossed once more in another novel. “Knock, knock, Swan. Gotta close up completely. Plus you wanted me to alert you when it was getting close to 6.”

Emma nodded without looking up, her eyes running back and forth on the page before finally she placed a bookmark within and looked up. “Thanks. I’ll get out of your hair now. Thanks again for letting me stay.”

“You could never be in my hair, love. It was my pleasure to be in your company. You’re heading back to Storybrooke?”

“Yup, I’m supposed to be at David and Mary Margaret’s at about 9. They said I could come in at anytime really. But with Mary Margret four months pregnant, she turns in earlier than others.”

“I hope you have a safe trip, love. Oh I have a little thing for you.” He said, pulling out a small, wrapped present from behind his back. Emma looked shocked. They had only just met at the beginning of this month, though yes it seemed she spent more time here than she did her own apartment.

“What? For me? But I didn’t get you anything.”

“Swan, really it’s just a trinket.”

Emma took the small package and pulled off the ribbon that kept the box closed. She peeked inside and was blown away to see a small keychain with a book and a pirate ship chains on it. “Killian its lovely. But why did you get me something, I feel terrible because I have nothing for you.” She also noticed a small piece of paper with digits on it, but said nothing of the sorts to point out he gave her his number.

“Your lovely presence here is more than enough. I thought perhaps you’d like a reminder of the shop. And Rory came up with the idea to sell these key chains and wanted you to have the first one. Consider it a gift from the both of us as a thank you for your wonderful and continuous patronage.”

Emma smiled, placed the keychain in her bag, threw her jacket on and departed with a soft thank you and kiss to Killian’s cheek before disappearing into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next week went by in a blur. David, Elsa and Mary Margaret had all loved the books Emma had picked out for them and she had quickly texted Killian so he had her number which led to quite a few texts at all times of the day. Emma had even been caught by David and questioned about whom the boy was that made her smile as if she was fourteen and he was her dad. Emma had only really told Elsa all about Killian and the Jolly, knowing that David would go into protective brother mode which would be increased tenfold by the fact that they were each other’s only family.

Soon she was back in Boston and making her way to the Jolly Roger Bookshelf once more the day before New Year’s Eve. Rory was supposed to have returned the day before and they planned on getting together for a few hours. But as she entered the small shop and glanced that the counter it seemed no one was there.

“Hello? Rory?” Emma called out, looking for her friend.

“Swan?” a familiar male voice called from the history section near the back. Out popped Killian as he approached the front, seemingly surprised by Emma’s appearance. “I didn’t know you’d be stopping by. Though you were to be in Storybrooke til the New Year”

“Killian, hey. Nope, I’m supposed to work on the first so I came back last night. I was supposed to meet Rory here for coffee. At least I thought I was. Must’ve gotten held up.” Emma explained.

“Rory called me this morning asking to open the store. She and Logan got snowed in at Maine so they decided to just stay til after the holidays are over.”

Just then Emma’s phone dinged with a notification of a new message coming in. “That must be her now.” When Emma checked her messages, there sat a long apology text from Rory saying she forgot to alert Emma of the change of plans. “Oh well, how was your holiday?” Emma spoke, putting her phone back in her pocket.

“It went fine Swan. Liam and his family came to visit. They actually announced that Sarah is pregnant with their second little one.”

Emma beamed, “That’s great. Get everything on your Christmas list?”

“Not everything. At least not yet.”

“What was it you didn’t receive?”

Killian paused for a moment, his mind at war with his heart on whether or not to take the chance. He had only known Emma for a month but yet they had already shared the deepest secrets and scars with the other. But would she be interested in more than just what they had now? “It’s not really so much of a what, love, but a who.”

Emma just cocked her head, not really understanding what Killian meant.

Deciding to take the jump into the unknown, Killian turned and picked up Emma’s hand. HE pressed a soft kiss to the palm before linking their fingers and looking in to the emerald eyes that have been haunting his dreams ever since he first saw them a month ago. “Emma, would you be so inclined to fulfill a man’s Christmas list and join me tomorrow night on a date to bring in the New Year?”

Instead of responding, Emma just smiled and pulled Killian close by their linked fingers and pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss. After a few moments, Emma pulled back only far enough to rest her forehead against his and whispering, “I would love to.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Six months later saw Emma and Killian walking hand in hand out of the Bookshelf after closing up the shop and headed towards the airport. Rory and Logan had finally picked a date and planned the wedding of their dreams on June 3rd with Rory even asking Emma to be one of her bridesmaids since her mom, also Lorelai Gilmore, was busy being the mother of the bride.

Ever since New Years, on any night that Killian worked Emma would join him after her shifts at the precinct and they would go out for dinner or return to one of their two apartments for a home cooked meal and talk about their days or what books Killian wanted to find for the Jolly next. After three months, Killian had even declared Emma an honorary crew member aboard his ship, just as Logan had been for Rory.

If over a year ago, when Emma had first arrived in Boston, had you told her that she would have found the possible love of her life, new friends, and new reasons to let down the wall around her heart. Well she probably wouldn’t’ have believed you for a second. For Emma was happy, honestly and truly happy. And she owed it all to a little, hidden gem, bookshop and its two extraordinary owners.


End file.
